Por nuestro bien
by EmiWasHereEV
Summary: La familia Tachibana se va de viaje, sin poder llevar a Haru con ellos. Dos semanas de separación harán que el ojiazul se de cuenta de cuánto necesita a su amigo, pero al volver, Makoto tiene un nuevo e inesperado número en sus contactos. Por miedo a perder su amistad, el castaño en el viaje tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión. [Makoharu] [Seikou] [Reigisa] [Rintori]
1. Chapter 1

**"Por nuestro bien"**** [Makoharu]**

**Introducción: **La familia Tachibana se va de viaje, sin poder llevar a Haru con ellos. Dos semanas de separación harán que el ojiazul se dé cuenta de cuánto necesita a su amigo, pero al volver, Makoto tiene un nuevo número en sus contactos. Por miedo a perder su amistad, el castaño tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión.

Free! ni los personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: De madrugada**

Las esperadas vacaciones de verano finalmente llegaban a la ciudad de Iwatobi, el sol brillaba la mayoría de los días, brindando un clima cálido y agradable, perfecto para pasar el tiempo al aire libre, disfrutar de la naturaleza, de la brisa marina, que invitaba a sumergirse en sus aguas. Lo mejor de todo, era ser libre de la escuela, aquella prisión anual, que te llenaba de deberes; poder tener todo el tiempo del mundo para tus actividades, era espectacular y satisfactorio. Imaginar de unas buenas vacaciones, era una idea perfecta.

Faltaban 10 minutos para que dieran las 5 am, día domingo, el sol ya había salido desde el horizonte, sus rayos aún brillaban de forma tímida, por lo que aún se podía ver el cielo nocturno con unas pocas estrellas. El señor Tachibana cerró finalmente la puerta de la maleta del vehículo familiar, con todo el equipaje de la familia ya guardado. Trajes de baños, toallas, ropa veraniega y ligera para las temperaturas altas que se venían para los próximos días.

Los dos gemelos Ran y Ren se encontraban dormidos juntos dentro del auto, la pequeña apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano; ayer en la noche no pudieron dormir por la emoción del viaje que la familia iba a emprender para las vacaciones de verano.

La señora Tachibana revisaba por 6ta vez que todo estuviera bien cerrado y asegurado en la casa, y que no se quedara nada esencial, como dinero, el mapa de llegada al hotel donde hospedarían, o los boletos para el barco. Era un viaje a unas islas a unas horas de la ciudad. La única forma de llegar era a barco, pero en este se puede transportar vehículos hasta el otro lado, y así se puede recorrer dentro de las islas con tu propio auto.

Makoto estaba afuera del auto, en las escaleras hacia su casa y el templo. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y su cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo con tristeza. Levantó la mirada para ver directamente a los ojos azules de un chico con cabello negro.

-De verdad lo siento por no poderte llevar con nosotros este año, Haru- el castaño miraba angustiado a su mejor amigo, que lo miraba de forma neutral desde más altura en las escaleras.

-Ya te dije que no te disculparas por eso Makoto- el otro le responde algo molesto, el castaño llevaba más de dos semanas disculpándose cuando se enteró que en el viaje familiar de este año no podía ser incluido el pelinegro.

-Pe-pero Haru…

-Si te vuelves a disculpar una vez más me enojaré…- le interrumpió de golpe con un tono duro y cortante.

Makoto abrió los ojos impactado ante tan repentina reacción, pero no pudo evitar sentir gracia y echó a reír. Ver a su amigo enojado siempre le ha parecido divertido.

-Lo siento Haru…- la cálida sonrisa del castaño se reflejó en su rostro.

-Te volviste a disculpar…- le señaló con tono molesto, fingido, ya que sabía que no fue a propósito, su amigo era así. Ocultó su sonrisa lo más que pudo.

Makoto rió más fuerte por un buen rato. Se conocían tan bien, hasta les llegaba a dar miedo en algunas ocasiones.

Sintió la mano de su padre sobre su hombro.

-Hijo, en pocos minutos partimos, así que despídete de una buena vez de Haru.- le "regañó" con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras iba donde su esposa, de forma lenta y tranquila.

Makoto se avergonzó ante el comentario de su padre, y miró nervioso a Haru, el cual simplemente lo miraba como siempre, neutral. No le había afectado, pensó que su papá le había dado la idea errónea de que lo estaban excluyendo, pero al parecer no lo tomó de esa forma. El castaño pudo volver a respirar tranquilo.

-Bueno Haru… ya oíste, pronto nos iremos... jaja...- el castaño fingía una sonrisa, debía hacerle creer a su amigo que todo estaba bien, cuando no lo estaba, en lo absoluto. Makoto se sentía culpable, es la primera vez que no hacían un viaje juntos, y este duraría dos semanas completas; la culpa y la angustia se lo comían por dentro. Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo separados, sería muy difícil, para ambos –Yo… bueno… - intentaba ocultar su tristeza bajo aquella sonrisa forzada, tanto que parecía una mueca más que cualquier otra cosa. Pero…

-También te extrañaré Makoto…

…se trataba de Haru, quien lo conocía desde la infancia, mejor que nadie, la persona que sabía todos sus secretos, hasta los más íntimos, con el cual había compartido miles de experiencias, malas, buenas, estupendas y terribles. Su mejor amigo. Era obvio que no le podría ocultar algo a Haru, siempre se enteraría de todo, y Makoto se enteraría todo de Haru. Basta una simple mirada, casi como telepatía.

Una muy agradable y cálida sensación de felicidad se apoderó de su pecho, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, y lo hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja, esta vez, completamente sincera. Haru era el único que podía animarlo en momentos así. Se alegraba de tenerlo como amigo.

La bocina del auto sonó tras su espalda. Ambos dieron un brinco, y miraron. El padre de Makoto hacía señas con su mano para que el castaño se subiera.

-Ok…- volvió la mirada a Haru- Aah…- la idea de abrazar a su amigo se cruzó por su mente, pero la rechazó, sería muy vergonzoso para el pelinegro, en especial frente a su familia- ¡...nos vemos Haru!..- le dolía hacerlo de esa forma, pero su vergüenza y miedo lo superaban. Iba a darse la vuelta para dirigirse al vehículo, cuando sintió que algo le sujetaba de la muñeca.

-¿Así te despides?... Serán dos semanas sin vernos ¿sabes?…- Haru lo miraba neutro, pero la rabia y pena en sus ojos eran notables ante los verdes y agudos del castaño.

Makoto se quedó sorprendido, mirándolo directamente a los ojos por unos pocos segundos, pero entonces sonrió, enternecido. Se acercó a su amigo, lentamente, para envolverlo en un abrazo, el que fue correspondido con mucha fuerza por parte del pelinegro.

-Te extrañaré muchísimo Haru…- le susurró al oído, y su abrazo se volvió más profundo.- ¡Te mandaré un mensaje todas las noches, y muchas fotos!.- se separaron, y el castaño le sonrió por última vez, antes de correr al auto y subir. Haru se quedó en el mismo lugar, sin apartar la mirada hacia a la familia.

-¡ADIOS HARU-CHAAAN!- los gemelos ya habían despertado, y gritaron ambos sacudiendo sus manos en el aire.

-Hasta pronto Haru.

-Nos vemos Haru-chan…- los señores Tachibana le sonrieron al pelinegro.

Makoto simplemente levantó la mano en señal de despedida, y su amigo le respondió de la misma forma.

_..._

_[Dentro del auto de los Tachibana]_

Cada vez se iban alejando más y más de la ciudad, la cual comenzó a desaparecer tras suyo. Makoto tenía perdida la mirada por la ventana, mirando a lo lejos. Apoyaba su mentón en su mano, la cual reposaba en la puerta del auto.

-Lamentamos tener que interrumpir tu despedida con Haru-chan hijo, pero ya sabes, los boletos para el barco tienen horario.- su padre miró por el espejo retrovisor hacia la parte trasera del auto donde estaban sus hijos.

-Lo entiendo papá, no te preocupes…- sonrió algo triste, pero lo que menos quería era arruinar las vacaciones familiares

-Es una pena que Haru-chan no pudiera venir…- Ran se abrazó de sus piernas, y apoyó su mentón sobre estas. Estaba triste y desanimada.

-Sí, las vacaciones no serán lo mismo sin él…- agregó su hermano Ren de igual forma.

Ambos gemelos querían mucho al pelinegro, era como un segundo hermano mayor para ellos, y un cuarto hijo para los señores Tachibana

-Lo sé… lo extrañaré mucho…- Makoto retomó su mirada hacia la ventana. Miraba el océano. Los rayos del sol brillaban y resplandecían sobre las olas y corrientes. Un brillo nostálgico apareció ante el recuerdo de Haru. El agua siempre le recordaba a su amigo.

-Además, me daba una pena enorme separarlos, se veían tan lindos abrazados.- dijo de repente la señora Tachibana. Esas palabras tomaron muy por sorpresa al chico, quien dio un brinco en su asiento.

-¡MAMÁ!- las mejillas del castaño se ruborizaron ante el comentario de su madre. No podía comprender de dónde vino eso tan de repente.

-¡Pero es verdad!, realmente creemos que hacen una linda pareja juntos- la mujer giró su cuerpo para mirar hacia atrás, y ver directamente a su hijo. Tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¡¿P-PAREJA?!- el rubor del confundido y nervioso chico aumentó.

-A nosotros no nos molesta en lo absoluto hijo- el señor Tachibana agregó mirando a su hijo por el espejo.- Haru-chan es un gran chico, y son amigos de la infancia, se nota que lo quieres mucho.

-¡P-PERO COMO AMIGO, NADA MÁS!- el rubor del pobre Makoto iba en aumento mientras oía las palabras de sus padres, y su corazón desenfrenado golpeaba sin piedad su pecho…

-¿Te gusta Haru-chan onii-chan?- Ran abrió los ojos de forma poco normal. Se veía feliz.

-¿Son novios? ¿Se van a casar?- Ren agregó entusiasmado.

… y las palabras de sus hermanos tampoco ayudaban en mucho.

Sus padres rieron ante las ideas inocentes de los menores, los cuales compartían miradas cómplices entre ellos.

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDEN PENSAR DE ESA FORMA?! ¡Somos chicos, y dos chicos no se pueden casar!

Sin embargo, Makoto no estaba nada feliz con las cosas que decía su familia. En lo absoluto.

-Pero yo quiero mucho a Haru-chan - Ran miró a su hermano gemelo, que también la miraba.

-Sí, yo también lo quiero, y que sea parte de la familia sería genial - Ren concluyó y al mismo tiempo los pequeños volvieron la mirada al mayor.

-Lo ves hijo, no tienes de qué preocuparte- el señor Tachibana no apartó la mirada del camino.

-Que ambos sean chicos no es ningún problema, siempre te amaremos- su madre le sonreía sonrojada y muy feliz.

-¡NO DECIDAN POR USTEDES MISMOS!- levantó en tono de voz dejando muda a su familia- ¡No siento nada por Haruka, somos amigos y solo eso, a mi me gustan las chicas! ¡¿Qué fue lo que les dio esa idea?!- se detuvo para tomar aire en forma de jadeos- ¡Por favor les pido que no vuelvan a hablar del tema!

Rápidamente sacó su teléfono celular, conectó los audífonos y puso el volumen al máximo para no volver a escucharlos. Miraba fijamente por la ventana, sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido.

-Vaya… pensé que de verdad le gustaba Haru-chan… Parece que nos equivocamos…- la voz de la señora Tachibana sonaba decepcionada, mirando a su esposo.

-Sí, desde pequeños sentí que lo miraba de forma diferente a un amigo…- agregó el señor Tachibana de la misma forma.

-Entonces, ¿a onii-chan no le gusta Haru-chan?...- Ran preguntó confundida.

Su madre suspiró-…Al parecer no…

-Qué pena…- los gemelos se miraron con tristeza.

No volvieron a insistir del tema, se notaba que Makoto estaba realmente enojado, y es muy raro verlo en ese estado, así que decidieron no decirle nada por un tiempo para que se tranquilizara.

Makoto estaba furioso

Si, y mucho…

Pero no por el hecho de que su familia lo haya emparejado con Haru, un hombre, su mejor amigo, si no, de qué forma ellos pudieron enterarse de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él

El castaño había mentido, estaba enamorado, loca y enfermizamente de su mejor amigo desde que tiene memoria

Siempre supo ocultarlo, aparentar que lo miraba como a un amigo, como a un hermano, intentando autoconvencerse de lo mismo, pero sus sentimientos nunca cambiaron, no importara cuanto los ignorara.

El hecho de que su familia lo notara lo preocupó mucho. Era un gran problema.

_"¿Acaso Haru también lo sabe?"_

_"¿Cuántos más se han dado cuenta?"_

_"¿Nagisa, Rei, Kou-chan…?"_

_"¿Era tan obvio? _

_"¡¿Fuí así de descuidado?!"_

_"¡¿Eres un idiota acaso?!"_

Esas preguntas daban vuelta una y otra vez en su cabeza, haciendo trizas su cráneo, su pecho ardía sin piedad por la angustia, el miedo.

_"No puedo, no debo enamorarme de Haru, no es lo correcto, es lo peor. Yo sé que él jamás me corresponderá, yo sé que nunca se dará cuenta, y que sólo me ve como su mejor amigo, nada más. Él no me amará jamás..._"- el chico apretaba los puños y dientes, aguantando el llanto a punto de escaparse por la cruda verdad que ya tenía asumida hace ya vario tiempo.

_"...Nuestra amistad, nuestra relación se iría por el caño si Haru se entera. "_

Lo que menos podría soportar en el mundo es perderlo, imaginar ya no tenerlo a su lado, era como una pesadilla, la peor que podría pasarle, a la cual más a temido desde hace mucho. No, todo menos eso. Tenía miedo, se sentía idiota, debió ser más cuidadoso.

_"...Debo cambiarlo, por el bien de nuestra amistad. Todo seguirá como siempre, seremos para siempre mejores amigos, nada más, eso es lo correcto. Haru jamás sabrá lo que siento, esto debe terminar, aquí y ahora... Y sólo hay una manera..."_

Entonces, en ese momento, Tachibana Makoto, con un dolor agudo en su pecho, como si su alma se partiera en mil pedazos, pero seriamente decidido, tomó una dura decisión…

**-Continuará…-**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Debería estar trabajando, pero lo siento, no me pude aguantar XDD

Esta historia la tengo hace miles, y ya llevo tres capitulos adelantada, para no tener que hacerlos apenas termine :3 Pasa, que siempre la quise subir, pero nunca avanzaba en el 3ro, pero hoy me decidí y se los traigo para que lo lean.

Espero de corazón les guste y que sea de su agrado, todos los comentarios los recibo con alegría.

¡Besos!

Emilia


	2. Chapter 2

**"Por nuestro bien"**** [Makoharu]**

**Introducción: **La familia Tachibana se va de viaje, sin poder llevar a Haru con ellos. Dos semanas de separación harán que el ojiazul se dé cuenta de cuánto necesita a su amigo, pero al volver, Makoto tiene un nuevo número en sus contactos. Por miedo a perder su amistad, el castaño tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión.

Free! ni los personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Silencio**

Haru se quedó en el mismo lugar, sin dejar de sacudir su mano, mientras observaba el auto de la familia Tachibana alejarse por la avenida, hasta que lo perdió de vista.

Se quedó ahí, quieto, no sabe por cuánto tiempo, mirando al horizonte, a la distancia. No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Dos semanas. Catorce días. Trescientas treinta y seis horas estaría separado de su amigo.

Eran las primeras vacaciones a las que no era invitado, ya que Haru al vivir solo y ser el amigo más cercano y fiel de Makoto, sus padres se encariñaron tanto que lo consideraban un hijo más. Pero, al parecer este año no se podía agregar a los planes de viaje, por la promisión de vacaciones que adquirió la familia para máximo cinco personas, donde claramente quedaba excluido.

Sabía que Makoto no tenía la culpa, nadie la tenía, pero no podía evitar sentir una potente sensación de tristeza en el pecho.

Había mucho silencio hace ya mucho tiempo.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil lo hizo reaccionar. Pocas veces lo llevaba consigo, pero ahora pasaría todo el tiempo junto a él. Era el único medio de comunicación que tenía con su amigo. Sorprendido y algo esperanzado lo abrió, esperando ver el nombre de Makoto en la pantalla, pero en vez de eso, el nombre de su amigo rubio brillaba en una llamada entrante. Contestó.

— ¡Haru-chan, Haru-chan, dime por favor que Mako-chan aún no se ha ido! — el agudo tono de Nagisa hizo que el pelinegro apartara la bocina de su oído.

—Ya se fue...— contestó de forma simple y neutral.

— ¡Moooo~! — la pataleta del rubio era tan exagerada que se podría oír hasta el otro lado del mundo.

— ¿Ves Nagisa-kun? Debiste levantarte temprano como te dije, siempre te atrasas por ser tan irresponsable— la voz autoritaria de Rei se escuchó por detrás de la línea— No es hermoso faltar a la promesa de despedirse de un amigo. —

— ¡Pero sabes que ayer me dormí tarde y no podía despertar! —

— Esas no son excusas Nagisa-kun, debis—

Haru cortó la llamada. Ya le bastaba con aguantarlos cuando estaban reunidos en persona, y no tenía paciencia para oír sus discusiones a través el teléfono.

Estaba ocupado. Estaba esperando un mensaje de Makoto. Habían pasado menos de 30 minutos y ya lo extrañaba.

El tono de llamada volvió a sonar.

— ¡Haru-chan eres malo, nos cortaste! —

— ¿Qué quieres Nagisa? —se restregó un ojo con su mano desocupada y bostezó. La verdad también había dormido algo tarde, pero de todas formas se levantó para sí o si despedir a su amigo.

— No olvides que hoy tenemos entrenamiento en el instituto de Rin como todos los domingos. El entrenador nos dejará asistir aunque nos falte un miembro. ¡¿No es genial Haru-chan?!—

Agua, de seguro le agua le vendría de maravilla al pelinegro. Necesitaba relajarse, despejar la mente. Una buena zambullida sería lo ideal.

— Los veo allá.— dijo antes de cortar.

Subió las escaleras hasta su casa, entró y se dirigió a su habitación. Del closet sacó sus múltiples trajes de baño, y eligió uno. No se demoró tanto como lo habitual, quería llegar rápido y sumergirse en su mundo acuático. Sentía esa desesperada necesidad, necesitaba calmar ese nudo en el pecho que se le había formado.

Ya listo y con su bolso, Haruka salió de su hogar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Bajó unos cuantos escalones, y se detuvo frente a la entrada de los Tachibana. Se quedó ahí, mirando.

Pasaban los minutos, y no había señales de su amigo.

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué Makoto no había salido aún? Él era mucho más puntual que Haru, y siempre viajan juntos desde su casa a la estación de trenes a reunirse con Nagisa y Rei.

En ese momento, lo recordó.

Makoto estaba ya a cientos, quizás miles de metros de ahí. Se le había olvidado por completo. Sentía una sensación dolorosa en el pecho, pero al pensar en la piscina y su entrenamiento, volvió sin darse cuenta a su rutina diaria, aquel orden mental que acostumbras a seguir día a día.

Donde siempre estaba incluido su mejor amigo.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo. Era un hábito, un hecho tan obvio que se había acostumbrado, a la presencia del castaño, a su compañía, a pasar la mayoría del tiempo juntos.

Sacudió su cabeza y retomó su viaje a la estación.

Se encontró con el rubio y el peliazul esperándolo, y se fueron juntos al instituto. Todo el camino Nagisa habló de forma energética, mientras Rei, o le seguía el juego, o pedía que se comportara, porque los gritos no pasaban desapercibidos ante los otros pasajeros del tren.

Pero, faltaba Makoto.

—Es impresionante lo notable que es la ausencia de Makoto-senpai...— comentó Rei con su común formalidad. Ese comentario llamó la atención del delfín, y levantó por primera vez la vista del suelo para ver a sus amigos.

—Si, Mako-chan siempre, de una forma u otra, alegra el momento y el lugar, con su animada y cálida sonrisa. — el rubio sonrió de forma triste— De verdad lo extrañaré mucho, todo será más aburrido sin él...— Nagisa por primera vez pareció calmarse, y se sentó junto al de lentes rojos.

No hacía falta que lo mencionaran, Haruka ya lo tenía más que claro.

En ese mismo momento, el pitido del teléfono celular de Haru anunciaba un nuevo mensaje recién recibido. Lo sacó de forma tan urgente que captó la atención de sus amigos.

Era un mensaje de Makoto.

— ¡¿Traes tu celular Haru-chan?! ¡Eso es muy raro! — se rió y burló el menor, recibiendo un nuevo regaño del peliazul.

Haru los ignoraba, se apresuraba en abrir y leer lo más pronto posible el mensaje.

_Haru:_

_Ya llegamos al muelle donde tomaremos el barco que nos llevará hasta las islas. El viaje ha sido algo aburrido, nada especial, pero sé que ahora se pondrá emocionante._

_Te mando una imagen. Es realmente enorme el barco! :D Los gemelos están muy emocionados._

_Suerte y saludos a todos._

_Makoto._

Adjunta al mensaje, había una foto de la familia Tachibana posando, y de vista un despejado cielo azul, el sol radiante, con un enorme barco de carga tras sus espaldas. Ambos padres cargaban a uno de los gemelos, y entre ellos estaba Makoto sonriendo, mientras sus hermanos se aferraban ambos a su cuello.

Haru no pudo evitar sonreír de forma leve. Le enternecía el ánimo y entusiasmo de Mako ante cualquier situación -mientras no fuera de miedo-. Era como un niño, risueño e inocente. Le alegraba por sobre todo, saber que Makoto pensaba en él, y se preocupaba de cumplir su promesa de mandar fotografías.

— ¡Ne ne, Haru-chan! ¡¿Qué es, por qué sonríes?! —

El delfín volvió rápidamente a su expresión fría, aparentando que no había sonreído. Tenía un leve rubor, se sintió algo avergonzado.

— ¡Ah, un mensaje de Mako-chan! ¡Haru-chan eres malo que no nos cuentas! — un puchero infantil se formó en sus labios, mientras que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía el celular de su amigo en sus manos, mirando atento la pantalla. Rei se unió a la "observación"

Haruka evitó decir cualquier cosa fría o maleducada, después de todo, ellos también eran amigos del castaño, tenían el derecho a saber que era de él.

— ¡Sugee~! ¡Ese barco realmente es enorme! ¿Viajarán en eso? ¿Cuánto les tomará llegar al otro lado? — Nagisa invadía el ambiente con pregunta tras pregunta, y de sus ojos salían brillaron de emoción.

— Realmente es un barco hermoso. Además, el paisaje también lo es, se ve que es un día muy agradable — Rei se arregló los lentes con una mano mientras sonreía.

Haru los miraba atentos, desesperado por recuperar su móvil. Quería volver a ver la foto de Makoto.

.

.

Llegaron a la estación en la que debían bajar, y caminaron en dirección al instituto, que quedaba a unos minutos a pie. El sol brillaba sobre sus cabezas, y un aire helado los refrescaba.

— Gou-kun me dijo que iba a estar allá esperándonos, al parecer se había quedado desde el día de ayer junto a Rin-Rin en su instituto. —el rubio se les adelantó para caminar al frente del par de chicos. Caminaba de espaldas mientras sonreía de forma infantil y alegre.

— ¡Nagisa-kun, ve por donde pisas, te vas a tropezar! — volvió a regañarle el peliazul. ¿Podían pasar simples diez minutos sin pelear?

Nagisa le sacó la lengua, volvió a su lado y le tomó del brazo, colgándose de este, fastidiando a su amigo de lentes.

.

.

Fueron recibidos por el entrenador Mikoshiba, quien venía acompañado de Gou... ¿Tomados de la mano?

— ¡Hola chicos! ¡Bienvenidos! — ahí estaba la energética personalidad del mayor, siempre presente.

Gou seguía tomada de su mano, y sonreía sonrojada a su equipo. Se le veía muy feliz.

— ¡¿Gou-kun, ya eres novia de Sei-chan?! — y ahí estaba, una de las inoportunas y chillonas preguntas del pingüino.

_"¿Sei-chan? ¿Cómo podía Nagisa tomar tanta confianza con gente incluso mayor?" _pensaron todos, dándose por vencidos, con la típica gota de sudor cayendo por sus cabezas. Nagisa siempre será Nagisa.

— ¡Es Kou! — la chica gritó amenazante y chillando. Tenía la cara roja como tomate, tanto por el comentario de Nagisa y porque odiaba que la llamaran por su nombre de chico.

La risa del entrenador se escuchó por todo el gimnasio, al igual que los gritos anteriores.—Tranquila nena— le hizo un cariño y le pasó un mechón tras la oreja— Si, estamos saliendo.— confirmó muy alegre.

La pelirroja se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, con una sonrisa boba y apretando con un poco más de fuerza la mano de su novio.

Un potente gruñido de desprecio se escuchó tras la espalda de la pareja.

Provenía del chico de afilados dientes, Matsuoka Rin, el sobreprotector hermano mayor de la chica.

— ¡Vamos Matsuoka! ¡¿Hasta cuándo estarás enojado conmigo?! ¡Debemos llevarnos mejor ahora que somos cuñados! — las bromas mal intencionadas del entrenador sólo hacían enojar más al chico.

— ¡Estaré enojado hasta que dejes de ser el novio de Gou!—

—¡Kou!— Insistió la pelirroja chillando. — No seas así con él, a mi me gusta mucho, es un buen chico— un triste puchero con una mirada de cachorro bastaron para que su hermano se diera por vencido, por ahora.

Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó gruñendo, mientras su kouhai de pelo plateado lo seguía como fiel cachorrito a su amo.

— ¡Vamos chicos, a los vestidores~! — gritó Nagisa saltando en un pie y agarrando con fuerza la muñeca de Rei, para comenzar a tirarlo en dirección a los camarines.

— ¡Espera Nagisa-kun, aún falta-...! —

El peliazul no alcanzó a terminar cuando se escuchó un chapuzón tras sus espaldas. Claramente el delfín no pudo resistir más sus instintos acuáticos y se lanzó ignorando a todos.

Mientras en la mente de Haru, no pudo evitar recordar, que siempre en las mismas situaciones, escuchaba la voz del castaño gritando su nombre preocupado cuando salía a la superficie. Ahora no había rastro de ella.

Era imposible, no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, por más que lo intentara.

Nadó, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en sólo concentrarse en aquella placentera sensación de sentir el agua envolviendo su cuerpo, mientras sus músculos trabajaban para impulsarlo y crear aquellos movimientos tan bellos, agradables para quien los viera. Su forma de nadar era majestuosa, casi como una danza, y él lo disfrutaba más que nadie, sin preocuparse si al resto le gustaba o no. Eran el agua y él. Todo el mundo se podía ir a la...

Mucho tiempo después, algo cansado después de sobre exigirse para olvidar todo, se quedó flotando de espalda, cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar hacia donde el agua lo deseara, descansando y gozando.

Entonces, la potente risa del rubio lo sacó de su transe. La mayoría del tiempo no lo hacía, pero por alguna razón tenía curiosidad de saber qué estaba haciendo el chico que reía de aquella forma tan alegre.

Lo vio tomando de las manos a Rei ayudándolo a nadar. Aunque el estilo definitivo del chico era el de mariposa, él insistía en aprender como mínimo a flotar. Nunca se rendía, y lo más admirable era que ponía todo su esfuerzo, y con cada progreso, por pequeño que fuera, sus ojos tono púrpura brillaban como los de un niño en Navidad.

— ¡Bien hecho Rei-chan! ¡Vas mejorando cada vez más!—el pingüino de lanzó a abrazarlo desde el cuello, y el otro estaba tan feliz que no le importó lo bruto del impacto, simplemente se dejó abrazar, e incluso correspondió a este.

—Gracias Nagisa-kun, es todo gracias a ti...— dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

El rubio no pudo aguantar más, y de sorpresa besó la mejilla del peliazul y le abrazó aún más fuerte. En cualquier otra situación el otro se habría enojado y apartado de golpe, pero lo no hizo. Ambos reían como bobos sin dejar de abrazarse. Poco les faltaba para comerse a besos frente a todos.

No era novedad saber que había algo entre ellos, y cada vez se abrían más en público, aunque aún no era algo oficial, era más que claro que desde hace tiempo se querían de forma mucho más intensa que una simple amistad.

Un chillido agudo de emoción se escuchó a las espaldas del delfín, y al voltear pudo ver a la pelirroja sonrojada y riendo como tonta ante el espectáculo amoroso de ambos chicos. Ella, por alguna -extraña- razón, además de amar el buen cuerpo y músculos en los hombres, era ver dos chicos juntos como pareja.

Su novio a su lado reía enternecido por la reacción.

—Eres tan linda Kou-chan...— le dijo al oído, y ambos se miraron con los ojos llenos de amor, para apoyar su frente en la del otro, rozar sus narices como un besito esquimal y darse otro pequeño beso en los labios, mientras se tomaban de las manos.

— ¡Apártate de ella maldito, es mi hermana! — un potente grito al otro lado de la piscina asustó al pelinegro y volteó a ver. El tiburón gruñía furioso mostrando sus filosos dientes con la intención de ir a separarlos. Poco le importaba insultar a senpai; si se trataba de su hermana, por él podría hasta darle un golpe en la cara al presidente o a un rey.

— ¡Rin-senpai, no lo haga! — chilló el peliplata, cogiéndolo de la cintura y deteniendo sus pasos—…Déjelos...— el pequeño de ojos turquesa se soltó para tomar el musculoso brazo de su superior, y le sonrió de una forma tan adorable, con ojos de cachorrito, como cuando con su mirada enternecían para recibir un poco de comida extra; hasta Haru lo encontró lindo. Rin lo miró sorprendido, y un intenso rubor se formó en sus mejillas, calmándose y apartando su mirada. Chasqueó la lengua y se dio la vuelta sobre sus pies.

—Vamos, Aii...—con su mano tomó la muñeca del otro con cariño y caminaron juntos a buscar unas toallas. Los ojos del pequeño brillaban de la emoción, con un gran rubor y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todos, jodidamente todos tenían a alguien, todos estaban con la persona que querían, felices, sacándole en cara que él estaba solo. Una frustración desgarradora le daba ganas de ir a separar a todos para que dejaran de presumir su felicidad.

Eran celos, y lo sabía muy bien. Él estaba rodeado de parejas felices, en cambio el delfín estaba abandonado, flotando completamente solo en medio de la piscina, la que a pesar de que ya era grande en un principio, la encontró gigante, mil veces más grande, sintiéndose aislado. Sin compañía.

_"Makoto..."_

.

.

.

— Entonces nos llamas cuando te sientas solo e iremos a verte ¿ok? ¡Nos vemos~! —

Haru se alejaba de la estación mientras oía las palabras del chico rubio tras suyo. Sólo volteó el torso y se despidió de Nagisa y Rei con un pequeño movimiento de su mano y su típica expresión neutral.

Era de noche, oscuro, y las farolas alumbraban el camino para ir a su casa. Estaba fresco y húmedo, el delicioso aroma del mar llegaba directo a su nariz que cosquilleaba, llenando sus pulmones de aquel aire refrescante y salado; gozaba del ruido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas o peinando la arena, el chillido de una gaviota volando en algún punto del oscuro cielo; todo sonido se escuchaba tan claro y nítido, gracias al notable silencio que lo rodeaba.

Silencio...

El aire sólo llevaba consigo ruidos del mar y el exterior, sin embargo, no la voz de su amigo, hablando de cualquier cosa trivial; su cálida y suave forma de hablar, de reírse bajito al recordar algo que para él era gracioso -lo que no significaba que a Haru no le causara gracia también, pero no era de demostrarlo-, al mover las manos haciendo gestos que representaban sus narraciones.

Estaba exageradamente callado. Sus pasos causaban eco en las paredes junto a las escaleras cuesta arriba para llegar a su casa.

Pero antes de llegar a su vivienda, se detuvo frente a la casa de los Tachibana; no lo pudo evitar, necesitaba asegurarse, confirmar con sus propios ojos que si tocaba el timbre nadie le abriría, que no había luz en la sala ni en ninguna otra habitación de la casa, que la señora Tachibana no estaba cocinando una delicia como sólo ella sabe hacer, ni se escucharía risa de los mellizos jugando a estas horas de la noche.

De que Makoto no estaba.

Volvió a emprender camino a su casa, porque un dolor en el pecho le invadió, sólo por ver aquella puerta cerrada y casa vacía. Sabía que si seguía ahí, recopilando y comprobando más pruebas de su soledad, lo único que lograría era aumentar aquella molestia.

Entró a su casa, las llaves en una mesita a la entrada para no perderlas, el bolso deportivo lanzado sin cuidado a la sala, y un trote al cuarto de baño.

Sin embargo algo lo detuvo.

Un recuerdo, algo que debía revisar.

Volvió sobre sus pies y buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular. Quería confirmar si tenía algún mensaje nuevo de su amigo.

Nada.

No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado y algo molesto, por preocuparse por aquel detalle, y actuar como si su vida dependiera de ello. No era algo tan importante después de todo. Lo cerró y regresó al pasillo en dirección al baño.

El vapor llenaba sus poros, arrebatando el frío de la caminata nocturna de regreso a su casa; a pesar de ser verano, en las noches era muy fresco a causa del aire salado de mar, y caminar desde la estación a su casa en aquella humedad hizo que la temperatura de su cuerpo disminuyera más de lo normal.

Salió de la bañera y con una toalla fue a la sala a buscar su bolso y subir las escaleras a su cuarto. Lo lanzó al suelo y se secó un poco el cabello con la toalla. Era incómodo y molesto hacérselo a sí mismo. No importaba si se dormía con el cabello húmedo.

"_Haru, prométeme que te secarás el cabello cada vez que salgas de la bañera"_

Pero, antes de su partida, su amigo orca le había repetido una y otra vez a Haru un par de reglas por su seguridad y salud, ya que sin su compañía de seguro olvidaría, como si se tratara realmente de su madre. Se lo prometió a su amigo, y no quería romper, porque si significaba tanto para Makoto, era importante para él también. La vocecita de su amigo resonó en su cabeza, y se secó bien el pelo.

Ya listo, iba a meterse a la cama, cuando se detuvo de golpe. Notó también que aún seguía con traje de baño, obviamente mojado.

"_Recuerda que tampoco debes dormirte con el traje de baño, Haru…"_

Se alejó y entre los cajones tomó una polera manga corta y unos bóxers. Al desprenderse finalmente de la apretada tela, volvió a recoger la toalla y se secó correctamente. Y finalmente, con su pijama seco, pudo cubrirse con las mantas de su cama hasta la nariz.

A pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, podía notar con claridad la forma rectangular de aquel objeto sobre su mesita de noche, el cual siempre encontró más un estorbo que un beneficio, pero que ahora, por más cansado que se encontrara, no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

"_¡Te mandaré un mensaje todas las noches, y muchas fotos!"_

Eso había dicho el castaño mientras se despedían con un fuerte abrazo aquella mañana. Pero la lucecita de bandeja de entrada permanecía apagada, no importa cuánto esperase.

Dolido. Se sentía horrible, pensar que su mejor amigo no se acordara de su promesa. Makoto siempre fue fiel a sus palabras, sin embargo, aquel mensaje que nunca llegaba, era como una clase de burla de mal gusto; significaba que él se encontraba bien, y que no necesitaba de Haru para estarlo.

El delfín luego de esperar cuarenta y cinco minutos alguna señal de ese molesto ruido que la mayoría del tiempo fastidiaba su espacio personal, rodó por la cama y le dio la espalda. Se arropó, ocultando su cabeza bajo las sábanas, como si de una caparazón se tratara, escondiendo sus sentimientos de pena y decepción.

Dos chillidos, y una luz blanca inundaron la habitación.

Se sentó como rayo a tomar su teléfono entre sus manos, y abrir el mensaje.

_Haru:_

_Lamento tanto mandarte este mensaje a estas horas, pero hoy salimos a comer con los gemelos a un restaurante familiar y nos quedamos hasta tarde ¡Era impresionante! Habían peceras decorando las paredes con miles de peces de hermosos colores, tantos como puedas imaginar, y claramente los niños no se querían ir. No pude evitar pensar que si habrías estado ahí de seguro te metías a una de ellas, y yo habría tenido que detenerte ¡Hahahaha!_

_Bueno, al llegar al puerto, era realmente más grande de lo que esperaba, al igual que las casas u hoteles de la isla. Sinceramente esperaba algo modesto o sencillo, pero es todo lo contrario, muy lujoso y decorado; nuestros padres no nos contaron nada, por lo que fue una sorpresa para los chicos y para mí. Por eso el restaurante tenía peceras tan enormes y elegantes._

_Nuestro hotel tiene vista al mar y nos quedamos en un piso alto, en el once, y dicen que si te levantas temprano por la mañana y tienes suerte, puedes ver un grupo de delfines cruzando la playa. Si los veo algún día te enviaré una imagen a ti y a los chicos. Con ellos volvería a acordarme de ti._

_Tuvimos la oportunidad de pasear por la playa pasado el mediodía, y hay mucha gente de nuestra edad. Sin embargo, sabes que soy tímido y no me atrevo a hablar con gente nueva, en especial si estoy solo. De seguro que entre todos, tú incluido, podríamos conocer gente muy genial aquí. Se ven simpáticos, quizás mañana pueda decirles algo, espero. Deséame suerte en eso Haru._

_Los gemelos no dejan de decirme que mande saludos y besos de buenas noches. ¡Ah sí!, comparto habitación con ellos, o algo así, es difícil de explicar: nos separa una pequeña puerta, pero es técnicamente la misma habitación. Sin embargo, mis padres se encuentran en una más privada para mayores hehehe._

_Bueno, de todo lo que te conté hasta ahora van imágenes adjuntas en el mismo orden que fueron escritas, para que puedas ver todo lo que te estuve explicando en este largo mensaje. Perdóname por ello también Haru, sé que no te gusta leer mucho, pero no puedo evitarlo, me emociono y deseo contarte todo hahaha. Incluso me acabo de sacar una foto con los chicos y ¡también va!_

_Te extraño mucho. Todos, no solo yo, nos encantaría que estés aquí con nosotros. Los niños tampoco dejan de repetir eso, que te extrañan, realmente te quieren. Y yo también te quiero mucho, amigo._

_Te mando un mensaje mañana._

_¡Buenas noches!_

_Makoto._

El corazón de Haru corría desenfrenado mientras admiraba una a una las imágenes adjuntas al mensaje. La primera, la familia Tachibana posando junto a una pecera del porte de una muralla de unos tres metros de largo y dos de alto, repleta de peces y corales de plástico, tal y como había dicho el castaño, y al otro lado se traslucían lo que supuso eran las mesas del local. La siguiente era una imagen del hotel desde lejos. Era alto, blanco y con palmeras. Si Makoto dijo que se quedaba en el piso once, por la imagen pudo deducir que el hotel tenía unos quince. La siguiente, una playa larga, aguas cristalinas sobre la blanca arena de playa, y un montón de gente bajo sombrillas para el sol o caminando directamente bajo éste, con trajes de baños de varios colores y diseños; por poco y se parecía a la primera imagen de la pecera. Había niños haciendo castillos de arena o jugando a tirarse agua entre ellos. El cielo azul, con pequeñas y blancas nubes a lo lejos.

¿Existía esa clase de lugar en Japón? Bueno, Iwatobi no tenía mucho que envidiar, sin embargo, eso era extremadamente bello, demasiado para no ser un país tropical o algo similar.

Y la última, una foto que se sacó Makoto a él mismo, con ambos gemelos sobre su cuerpo, aplastándolo contra la cama. Con enormes y radiantes sonrisas, solo como los hermanos Tachibana podían hacer. Haru juraría que hasta escuchaba sus armoniosas risas a través de la pantalla.

Y la oscuridad de su habitación y la pantalla fueron las únicas testigos de la enorme sonrisa sobre sus mejillas poco acostumbradas a aquella expresión, la cual no pudo contener, y no se avergonzaba, porque por primera vez el todo el día desde que Makoto se había ido de viaje, no se sentía solo.

_Duerme bien Makoto, manda saludos de mi parte._

_Haru._

Su respuesta no era nada comparada con el enorme mensaje de su amigo, pero él sabía que, a pesar de la distancia, el otro sabía todo lo que esas palabras llevaban escondidas.

Y dejando su celular en su mesa, pudo finalmente dormir tranquilo.

* * *

Hola a todos. Odienme, no pondré resistencia alguna.

Maldito colegio que me estresa y no me deja descansar, y maldita mi floja inspiración que tengo para continuar. ¿A quién le ha pasado, que en medio de una historia, se te ocurren mil y un otras buenísimas y que las quieres escribir, y cuando retomas la antigua no te emocionas?... Bueno, eso me pasa a mi.

Decidido, **"El deseo de un delfín"** y este fic son los últimos con capítulos. Los siguientes serán muy largos, pero publicados de una.

Tengo un nuevo Fandom o/w/o **"Sh****erlock"**de Sherlock x Jonh. Ahora mismo escribo algo de ellos. También tengo dos de MakoHaru, una de KnB general y una KagaKuro de hace meses a punto de terminar pero que tengo problemas para subir porque... cof cof, me da vergüenza o/o Si, así de asdfas es ._. XDD y también muchos otros títulos que apenas se me ocurren los dejo para que si un día me dan las ganas lo empiezo. De verdad lo siento, soy muy muy irregular con la escritura, prometo mejorar ese detalle, y continuar con los dos otros fics. Lamento tanto la tardanza, pero no puedo escribir obligada algo.

Espero puedan entender mi problema, y si les molesta, no tengan miedo en comentarlo, y como escribo varias historias, son varias publicaciones entre estos fic, no solo subo paginas de estas historias, para que pasen a leer las otras que tengo.

Espero también les guste este capitulo. Si no sobrepasan las tres mil letras siento que son muy cortos, por eso también me frustro cuando no alcanzo ese numero y me veo obligada a escribir más para pasarlo :c

¡Saludos y disculpas!

**Emilia**


End file.
